NO!
by WashiSlay
Summary: From the odd people that brought you Bumble Bee ... What happens when a two year old Jedi learns no? Is it the same as child would react normally, of course but just with a little more insanity than the *normal* child. R and R please!


Disclaimer thingy - Do we own Star Wars? No and if I did, there would be no Jar Jar and bad child actors ...do I own Obi? I wish...but no, I don't ... how sad....don't hurt me! But I do really, really, really like reviews and it would make my day if you did, Washi/Slay loves reviews...but not flames, flames are the devil...evil vile, UN-CLEAN!!!!  
  
Summary : What happens when a two year old Jedi learns no? Is it the same as child would react normally, of course but just with a little more insanity than the /normal/ child. R and R please ... * does the Jedi hand movement * You will review...  
  
(Beware of the bad speller demons!! )  
  
No!  
  
The second in the saga ...  
  
By - Washi/Slay  
  
*It started on a quite calm day at your local Jedi Temple, but of course if wouldn't be very local if you did not live on Corasant, but anyway ... Something was amiss, there was an feeling the force and wasn't just a brain fart, what it was ... remains to be seen*  
  
* Inside one of the many apartments on the upper level of the temple, Qui-Gon Jinn sat with a young, very young two year old apprentice at the dinner table, eating a snack before cleaning up and getting ready for bed. Obi was munching on a cookie ... um, cookies... quietly and drinking a glass of milk, Qui-gon had just finished doing the dishes and looked over at his you padawan *  
  
Qui-gon : Are you ready to take to bath yet Obi-wan?  
  
Obi-wan : * In a very calm manner * ... No ... * He goes back to eating his cookie *  
  
Qui-Gon : * Turns to face his young apprentice and narrows his eyes slightly * Excuse me? Did you just tell me `no'?  
  
Obi-wan : No ...  
  
Qui-gon : * nods * That's what I thought ... Now go take your bath ...  
  
Obi-wan : * Looks up at his Master* No ...  
  
Qui-gon : * Crosses arms * You just told me no, didn't you?  
  
Obi-wan : * smiles * ... Nooo ...  
  
Qui -gon : * raises eyebrow * Your not going to do this, are you?  
  
Obi-wan : No  
  
Qui-gon : * thinks for a moment * ... Do you like your teacher? * He tests him *  
  
Obi-wan : No ...  
  
Qui-gon : Do you ... like to take baths?  
  
Obi-wan : No ...  
  
Qui-gon : Can you say anything other thing other than `no'?  
  
Obi-wan : * smiles * No ...  
  
Qui-gon : Do you want some candy?  
  
Obi-wan : Yes ... * Nods *  
  
Qui-gon : Did you just lie to me?  
  
Obi-wan : No ...  
  
Qui-gon : Are you going to takes your bath?  
  
Obi-wan : No ...  
  
Qui-gon : *points to a hall across the room * You go march in there young man, right now! And go take your bath ... * He begins to get frustrated with his young friend *  
  
Obi-wan : * Hops down out of the chair then looks up at him * No ... * He says in a very confident tone *  
  
Qui-gon : * Gets /very/ frustrated * You go in there right now and take off your robes and take that bath, or so help me- * he is interrupted *  
  
Obi-wan : * Yells * No!!!! * Frowns *  
  
Qui-gon : * Stomps his foot and begins to tap it * Are you going to do this?  
  
Obi-wan : * Makes a pouting face * No ....  
  
Qui-gon : Then I am going to have to make you do aren't I?  
  
Obi-wan : No ...  
  
Qui-gon : Then your going to do it?  
  
Obi-wan : * Shakes his head * ... No ...  
  
Qui-gon : ... Ah ha, I see where this is going ...  
  
* Qui-gon walks toward the small Obi-wan, who is currently looking like a puffer fish, to make himself look bigger and more important than his master. But, that doesn't help much, Qui-gon quickly reaches for the young Jedi and begins to carry him off under one arm, toward the hall *  
  
Obi-wan : * screams and clings onto the edge of the table * Rape! Rape!! Rape!!  
  
Qui-gon :* stops for a moment and stares at him in disbelief * ... Where did you learn that?  
  
Obi-wan : Television.  
  
Qui-gon: No more TV for you...  
  
Obi-wan : * say's very calmly * Okay....  
  
* Qui-gon continues to try and drag the kicking and yelling Obi towards the bathroom. *  
  
Obi-wan : * Clings onto the entrance to the door way in the bathroom * Nooooooo !!!!!!!!!  
  
Qui-gon : I don't care if you don't want to takes one or not, your going to! Jedi aren't smelly!! * He pulls the crying Obi, streams of tears flowing from his eyes into the bathroom and slams the door *  
  
* As the madness continues, None other than the lobster king himself ( You understand later ... ) Mace Windu, runs into the apartment when he heard the screams from outside *  
  
Mace : What is going on in here!? * He walks in and looks around, then down the hall * Qui?!  
  
* The door suddenly opens and out runs a little Obi in pull -ups with small chibi Yoda's on them, he screams and then looks at Mace, then runs behind him, waiting a moment or two. But as soon as Obi ran, Qui-gon followed, soaked in water when he tried to get the bath running for the young Jedi. A scowl crossed his face as he looked around for the trouble that was called Obi *  
  
Mace : What happened!? * He questions, looking between Obi, who is hiding behind his leg and the wet master *  
  
Obi-wan : * says sweetly * Master took a bath ... * He giggles *  
  
Qui-gon : * growls angered at Obi-wan *  
  
Obi-wan : * wimpers and takes off out the door, Mace watches the Jedi in pull ups take off *  
  
Qui-gon : * Narrows his eyes at Mace * ... You left the door open ... didn't you? * He says calmly *  
  
Mace : Um, .... Oh Yoda ...  
  
* They both take off out the door after the young one, but what they see is not what they planed to see, 10 small, tiny young Jedi's males, running down the dorm hallways in various pull-ups, ranging from pictures of Mace Windu to Yoda and /some/ in towels. With, you guessed it, there master, soaked, in hot pursuit of the screaming Children. They all stop by Mace and Qui to take a breath as the young one continue to run screaming, " No!!!!" *  
  
Master one : Their revolting!!!  
  
Master two : And, its all Obi-wans fault, he taught them the word no! * glares at Qui *  
  
Qui-gon : * enter many cuss words here * ...  
  
Master four : Their heading toward the girls dorm!!  
  
* All of a sudden another scream is heard and all the wild lose padawans in pull ups ... and towels ... don't forget the towels ... shout from down the hall *  
  
PIP (AKA : Padawans in pull-ups) : EW!!! Girl cooties!!! Ahh!!! * They all take off running the other way, but not towards their masters, the other, other way ... *  
  
Master three : There going to master Yoda's quarters ...  
  
WM (AKA : Wet Masters ) : ... Oh force ...  
  
* In Yoda's room, he sits on his chair of doom ... or just his chair, hitting his cane thingy on the floor lightly, idling to himself, alone. But soon a small knock was heard, Yoda turned toward the door *  
  
Yoda : Knock on the door I hear yess, hmmmm, Is who there? Hmmm? * He questions still sitting *  
  
* The voice came softly from outside the door * Master Yoda .... Can we come in?  
  
Yoda : Padywan Wan-Obi? That you is?  
  
Obi-wans voice : * is very blunt * Are you drunk master Yoda?  
  
Yoda : Where learn you of drunk, yes?  
  
Obi-wans voice : Why did you just say yes?  
  
Yoda : Hmmmm?  
  
Obi-wans voice : * Mimicking Yoda * Errrr?  
  
Yoda : Come in you will ...  
  
* The 10 small Jedi walk into the small room, and look around, all lined up behind Obi-wan * Thank you Master Yoda ... ( They all chime at the same time )  
  
Yoda : * Looks at the small Jedi * Clothes where are? Master not with? My face on your up pulls, yesss... awkward this is .... Hmmmmm....  
  
PIP : Ok....  
  
PIP five : Are masters are chasing us ...  
  
PIP seven : They want to give us baths!  
  
Obi-wan : We learned the word ... no ...  
  
Yoda : Baths they want to give you?  
  
PIP seven : That's what I said ...  
  
Yoda : Wish to stay here you do, yes?  
  
PIP two : He totally knows what we want man! * to Obi-wan *  
  
Obi-wan : Duh, he knows the force ...  
  
* Moments later the Masters still aimlessly wander the halls to fine their lost young ones. But yet they are finally dry ... * holds up little flags * Yay .... Anyway, they do end up finding Master Yoda's room thanks to a helpful hint from Qui-gon *  
  
Qui-gon : Um, you guys are all looking in the wrong place ... Master Yoda's room is right here ... * Points to a nearby door *  
  
Everyone else : Oh ...  
  
* Inside the room they find an unspeakiable sight, the half naked Jedi's micking Yoda's every move, such as saying *  
  
Yes,  
  
Hmmmmm,  
  
Errrr,  
  
Ah...  
  
Mine!  
  
Ohhhhhh,  
  
Strong I am with the force,  
  
Yoda, you seek Yoda!  
  
Do or do not, there is not try ...  
  
Take that poo poo! ( They made that one up )  
  
Qui-gon : * trys to storm in * Obi-wan, you are in big-  
  
Master two : No! * They all pull him back and close the door * Let them stay...  
  
Mace : That is right, one night of extra sleep for you all ...  
  
* All nod heads and begin to walk back home *  
  
Qui-gon : Yah, but whats going to happen tomorrow?  
  
( The end ... or is it? )  
  
Obi-wan : That was so embarrassing ....  
  
Washi : It was not, it was cute!  
  
Slay : Hmmmmm, review they may, yes?  
  
Washi and Obi : Stop it!!  
  
Slay : Hmmmmm?  
  
Obi : I am warning you ... I have a light saber ...  
  
Washi : Yah ... and I ... have a malet!  
  
Slay " Young you are, seen what ... Oh god! (* runs from them both as they chase her away until another fic ) 


End file.
